Boy In Luv ( VKook vers)
by Skyvxx
Summary: Taehyung hanyalah manusia biasa tak sepadan dengan Jungkook yang sempurna. Taehyung sekali lagi hanyalah seorang manusia ya manusia yang sangat biasa, jalan cerita akan berubah jika sebuah rahasia terungkap. Akankah Taehyung bertahan atau ? just RnR guys. Vamp!Jungkook Human!Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

 **Boy In Luv**

Skyvxx

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Jika bicara tentang masa sekolah, pasti tidak lepas dari tugas,perkelahian, dan percintaan. Bicara tentang tugas,perkelahian dan percintaan pasti ingat masa sekolah. Yah tidak salah jika berpikir begitu,karena setiap orang menganggap masa itu adalah masa yang indah.

"Meski begitu, kurasa tidak semua siswa menjalani kehidupan seperti itu, misalnya jika tidak suka belajar,menjauh dari masalah, bahkan tidak tertarik bersosialisasi,bukankah ada orang seperti itu?" ucapnya yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan luar jendela dari dalam kelas,dia Kim Taehyung.

" mah mah jika pun ada itukan dirimu kim-taehyung~ , kau bicara seakan akan kau tidak menganggap dirimu seperti itu". Balas tem- ah sahabat taehyung di sampingnya duduk.

"aku hanya menjalani hidup yang normal sesuai energi yang ada ditubuhku Chim, aku tak mau membuang buang energi dengan yang sesuatu yang melelahkan, dan kau tau itu kan?" . ucapnya termangu sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

" aish itu bukan hidup namanya tae, oh lagi pula apa kau sudah dengar? Katanya akan ada siswa baru di sekolah ini, dia- , "seperti biasa kau seperti yeoja menceritakan ini dan itu, membuang energimu saja ji-, "yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memotong bicaraku tae, heeee? Aku belum selesai bicara, aish"

" dan kau juga memotong bicaraku park jimin" delik taehyung yang dibalas cengiran bodoh jimin. " lagi pula aku tak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, yak hentikan cibiranmu itu pabbo" sambil mendengus taehyung memukul kepala jimin.

" appo, dasar namja alien aneh" jengkel jimin mengelus kepalanya.

Di sisi lain

" KYAA,, apa dia murid baru itu,, omo tampannya"

" dan kelihatannya dia kaya raya, lihat saja mobil dan pakaiannya"

" namja yang sangat sempurna ne, ah aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama"

" apa dia sudah punya yeoja"

" jangan harap paling dia akan memilihku"

" aniii,, dia pasti pilih aku"

" kalian jangan gila, dia akan jadi milikku"

" kyaa, dia melihatku, kyaaa, "

Mungkin seperti itulah jeritan yeoja yeoja yang memenuhi koridor sekolah hanya karena seorang namja yang katanya sempurna. Terlihat namja itu sedang berjalan dengan tampang datar dan pasti menuju kelas 2-2. Oh? Bukankah itu kelas taehyung dan jimin, ah sepertinya akan ada hal menarik setelah ini.

Skyvxx

" nah seperti yang kalian dengar hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, masuklah nak dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman temanmu" . ucap saem choi kepada murid di dalam kelas dan salah seorang namja di depan pintu kelas.

" Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook imnida, bangaptaseumnida". Ucapnya datar sambil membungkukkan badan. Seketika saja suasana menjadi hening namun tidak berlangsung lama-

"kyaa dia memang tampan"

"ne? Apa kau sudah punya yeoja?"

"jungkook-ssi tinggal dimana?

" apa kau mau jadi namjaku?,, kyaa aku malu sekali"

"ah sepertinya aku dapat satu lagi musuh yang akan mengalahkan ketampananku"

" ah sepertinya kau benar jimin, aku sebagai namja tidak boleh kalah yo-

" yak jimin,kai kalian memang jelek dari lahir lebih baik diam saja" . teriak para murid yeoja di kelas serentak, yang langsung di bentak balik oleh saem choi.

" yak,bisakah kalian diam,biarkan jungkook duduk dulu setelah itu kalian bisa menanyakannya langsung ke dia kan? Dan saem harap kalian jangan ribut karna sebentar lagi para saem akan mengadakan rapat, saem pergi dan jangan ribut arra." Perginya saem yang ditandai tertutupnya pintu kelas.

BRAK

 **TBC or DELETE?**

Setelah sekian lama di dunia ff *eaaa

Akhirnya…. Nulis juga *fiuhh

First time for write njirr :v

Masih kaku padahal ide kebanjiran di otak :v

Review dibutuhkan terutama buat para sunbae *eaa (2) :v

Btw ini 2 versi dengan naruto ff guys :')


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Boy In Luv**

By

 **Skyvxx**

 **Warning :** Boyslove,typo bertebaran,gaje,OOC, motto gua sebagai author

" _Don't like Don't Read!"_

 **Summary :**

Taehyung hanyalah manusia biasa tak sepadan dengan Jungkook yang sempurna. Taehyung sekali lagi hanyalah seorang manusia ya manusia yang sangat biasa, jalan cerita akan berubah jika sebuah rahasia terungkap. Akankah Taehyung bertahan atau ? just RnR guys. Vamp!Jungkook Human!Taehyung

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

 **Taehyung POV**

Jeon Jungkook namanya, aku bahkan sangat jelas melihat wajahnya. Aku akui dia memang tampan dan err sedikit manis, aku tak munafik akan itu.

Kau tau ketika ia berbicara kau akan melihat gigi kelinci yang mencoba mengintip dibalik bibir manisnya itu. Kalian bisa mengira aku gila karena mendeksripsikan seorang lelaki, tapi itu memang realitas bung.

Dia duduk tepat disampingku, disisi jendela tepatnya. Aku tak pernah salah dalam mengira, dia memperhatikanku sejak tadi, sungguh aku bukannya percaya diri tapi dia benar-benar melihatku sejak ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Aku menelungkupkan kepala diantara lipatan tanganku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatku benar-benar jengah.

Ayolah tidakkah tuan Jeon ini melihat keadaan kelas yang juga sedang riuh akan kedatangannya? Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu bodoh dan berhentilah memperhatikanku, rutukku.

" Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu Jungkook-ssi?". Sial ada apa dengan suara gugupku ini.

Aku memulainya. Berbicara dengan si murid baru. Dan balasan yang kudapatkan hanyalah tatapan datar dan angkuhnya itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh huh?

Kalian ingat sebelumnya aku mengakatannya manis? Well ku tarik kembali kata-kata bodohku itu.

Menurut sudut pandangku dia tipikal yang irit kata. Perlu bukti? Sudah banyak siswa dan siswi yang bertanya ini dan itu, dan apa respon yang di dapat? For the good sake dia hanya menjawab ya atau tidak, gelengan atau anggukan. Tidakkah dia manusia?

Aku terkadang bingung dengan para yeoja dikelas ah mungkin untuk sekolah ini, bagaimana bias sosok sedingin batu es dan sedatar papan dikatakan tampan,cool,kece oh lupakan kata terakhir kawan.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku berkata seperti itu bukan berarti aku jelek. Bahkan Park Jimin jauh berada di bawahku. Haha aku bercanda atau mungkin serius? Dia sahabat bantetku kalau kalian mau tau. Jika kalian butuh traktiran kalian bisa mengatakannya padaku, akan langsung ku berikan Park Jimin pada kalian, dia dompet berjalanku haha.

Lupakan sejenak hal itu, kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat, sudah banyak penghuni kelas yang meninggalkan ruangan hanya untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka. Atau itu hanya perkiraanku saja.

Tapi tidak denganku dan murid baru ini. Dia masih di tempatnya diam membisu bagaikan patung. Apa dia memintaku untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang seperti tadi? Ayolah kemana seorang Park Jimin disaat kritis seperti ini?

Jujur saja aku ini orang yang terlalu malas atau bahkan tak peduli dengan keadaan yang ada disekitarku. Sikap inilah yang kata sahabatku sangat buruk dan patut dihilangkan. Ini bukan salahku kurasa, setiap manusia memiliki karakter yang berbeda-bedakan? Kenapa harus dipermasalahkan.

Apa aku harus mengajaknya ke kantin?

" Kim Taehyung"

Atau dia memang lapar hanya saja tak tau di mana arah kantin?

"Kim Taehyung"

Atau gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya kepada siapapun yang ada di kelas ini?. Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar diotak sempitku ini.

"Kim….. Taehyung!"

" Ah, ya? Kau memanggilku?". Mendongak. Ternyata dia telah berdiri tepat disamping mejaku. Dan menatapku lagi.

" Ikut denganku". Ucapnya dengan nada perintah. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

" Hah? Untuk apa?" jawabku malas.

"Ikut denganku". Dia mengulangnya. Dia pikir aku pesuruhnya? Yang benar saja.

" Jika kau ingin bicara, kita bisa bica-

" Ikut atau ku seret". Dia memotong perkataanku. Sialan.

 **Taehyung POV END**

" kenapa aku harus mengikuti perkataanmu?

" Apa kita sedekat itu sebelumnya?"

" Kau memang bisa memenangkan hati setiap orang jungkook-ssi tapi tidak denganku". Ucap Taehyung santai.

SRAK

" Kau kira aku juga mau? Ini kemauan kakak bodohku itu sialan!". Bentak Jungkook sambil menarik kerah baju Taehyung hingga ia terpaksa berdiri.

" Lalu apa hubungannya kakak bodohmu itu denganku". Balasnya menatap Jungkook.

" Kau dan pertanyaan bodohmu itu" " ikut aku sekarang". Ucap Jungkook datar sambil berlalu.

" Hei, tunggu.. di mana-

"- Atap" " Cepatlah siput". Dipotong dengan seringai Jungkook yang pergi.

" grrr, murid baru dan mulut sialannya itu benar-benar menguras energiku yang sedikit ini ". Geram Taehyung sambil menghela napas.

Di Atap

" APA!"

Jika saja ini dunia kartun dan sebuah teriakan memiliki magis, tempat ini sudah hancur luluh lantah akibat kerasnya teriakan dua makhluk ini, sebut saja mereka Taehyung dan Jungkook.

 _Flashback_

" Jin Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan siapa dia?". Tunjuk Taehyung pada seseorang disamping Jin.

" Jeon Namjoon imnida,kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon atau Rapmon Hyung agar terlihat akrab". Jawabnya tersenyum.

Bukanlah Jin yang menjawab pertanyaan taehyung melainkan Namjoon.

" dan yang seperti yang kau tau, yang bersandar disana itu adik manisku". Tambahnya terkekeh yang dibalas delikan tajam oleh Jungkook.

" Taehyung, aku dan Hyungmu ini sebenarnya su-

" Sudah berpacaran beberapa tahun belakangan ini, yang katanya tanpa sepengetahuanku kan". Tatap malas Taehyung kepada Jin dan Namjoon.

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan telak yang dibarengi dengan senyum malu-malu dari kedua pasangan yang jadi pembicaraan.

" Taehyung untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir kau memiliki kesamaan dengan adikku Jungkook". Kekehan yang terdengar dari hyung line.

" KAMI TIDAK SAMA! ". Mereka saling mendelik.

" JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU BODOH/SIALAN"

Teriakan kemarahan dari Taehyung dan Jungkook yang entah kenapa diwaktu yang sama. Yang mendapatkan gelak tawa dari Namjoon.

" sudahlah monnie jangan menjahili mereka lagi, lihat muka mereka yang memerah itu"

" lagipula Tae, Hyung baru kali ini melihatmu bertindak diluar kebiasaanmu". Disambut dengusan Taehyung.

" Itu semua karenamu Hyung, lagipula Hyung sejak kapan kau jadi cheesy seperti itu"

" apa-apaan dengan monnie monnie itu, euw". Balas Taehyung bergidik dengan mimik ingin muntah.

" haha, kau cemburu? Aigoo uri Tae sudah besar ternyata". Ujar Jin menahan tawa.

" ah aku sampai lupa memberitahukan mu sesuatu yang penting Tae-ah"

" Belum tua sudah pikun,memalukan". Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba.

" Jangan mengatai Hyungku murid baru!". Marah Taehyung dan delikan tajam dari Namjoon.

" Jaga ucapanmu dengan yang lebih tua darimu Jeon Jungkook". Sergah Namjoon.

" Cih". Sambil mengalihkan pandangan Jungkook merutuk.

Jin tersenyum " gwenchana Namjoon-ah".

"Tae-ah kau ingat yang Hyung katakan semalam tentang tempat tinggal kita selanjutnya kan?". Ujar Jin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

" Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan kita akan tinggal bersama mereka". Ucap Jin dengan senyum manisnya ketika bertatapan dengan Namjoon.

"APA!"

 _Flashback End_

 **TBC**

 **A/N** gua sempat mikir buat apus nih ff, karna gua rasa masih kurang greget buat dibaca. But big thanks for **Kyuminjoong,Huang Mingzhu,Livanna Shin** yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca nih ff dan ngereview, disini gua rasa gimana rasanya jadi author yang sangat membutuhkan review para reader *eaaa

Semoga lanjutan fic ini sesuai harapan reader. Setidaknya satu atau dua kata buat kolom review dari reader sangat mempengaruhi mood gua buat nulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Gua juga butuh saran buat kelanjutan ff ini bagusnya gimana guys..

So kritik dan saran terbuka lebar buat kalian semua..

Skyvxx out


End file.
